


The Runaway Twins

by asgardiandrums



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Bradley is the Doctor, Colin is his companion, Gen, Identity Issues, Kinda Crack, M/M, Or Is It?, Pre-River Song, but not really, sorcery, they go to camelot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley James is Doctor Who. Colin Morgan is his companion. For a trip in the TARDIS, the Doctor thinks its a good idea to go back to Camelot. When they arrive, Colin runs smack into Merlin. Gaius believes that they are who they say they are, but how can they look so alike?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading this one Star Trek fic a while back, where the author sent Kirk and Spock into 2013 and they ran into Chris Pine and Zach Quinto. I loved that idea.
> 
> A few nights ago I was watching Merlin, and somehow I got to thinking about Doctor Who and who the 12th Doctor would be. Then i was like "Damn, Bradley James would make a good Doctor." that thought kept growing and  
> VIOLA! here's my story. Inspired by Doctor Who, Merlin, and a good Star Trek fic.
> 
> enjoy :D

“Doctor, where are we going?!” Colin shouted, clinging onto a railing inside the TARDIS.

The TARDIS was spinning and flying through space and time, faster than the speed of light.

Flicking some switches and pushing some buttons, the blond doctor looked up at his current companion, with a smile.

“I was thinking Camelot is nice this time of year.”

 

~~~MerlinMerlinMerlinMerlinMerlinMerlinMerlinMerlinMerlin~~~

 

The TARDIS landed in the dark forests just outside the city of Camelot.

“Creepy,” Colin said, sticking his head out the TARDIS door.

“You might want to change, Cols. You look out of place,” the Doctor advised. “I don’t need you getting executed for sorcery.”

“Ah, yes,” Colin agreed, stepping back inside to change.

The Doctor finished changing before Colin, so he walked outside to look around.

“Bit darker since the last time I was here,” the Doctor mused to himself.

Colin stepped outside. He looked like a commoner.

‘Good,’ thought the Doctor. ‘He’ll fit right in.’

“How come you look like a noble prince, or something, and I just look like a commoner?” Colin asked, once he got a better look at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled, “I’m the time lord remember?”

Colin thought a moment, and shook it off. He still didn’t see how it was fair, but whatever, he was in Camelot!

“So are we going to see the most powerful magician ever?” Colin said, walking toward the city.

The Doctor quickly caught up, and matched pace with Colin. “You want to see if the legends are true?”

“Duh!” Colin grinned. “I’ve always been fascinated with the Arthurian legends. I don’t know why.”

“Well, if you would like, I suppose we can find out if Merlin really was a sorcerer,” the Doctor began. “But we have to be careful. Sorcery is outlawed, and people have been executed for it.”

Colin shivered, “So the myths were true then?”

“As far as that one, yes,” the Doctor said. “The rest are spoilers.”

“Aw come on! At least give me a hint as to what we are getting into!” Colin begged, turning around to walk backwards.

By this time, the pair had entered the city.  There where huts and shacks lining the streets. People were selling goods along these streets, and a few children played. Ahead of Colin and the Doctor was an old white-bearded man, and a young brown-headed boy.

“Whoa, Colin, watch out!” the Doctor said, trying to pull his friend back from walking into the brunet.

Colin whipped around just in time to smack right into the boy.

“Ouch!” the brunet yelled, stumbling to the ground.

“Aw, god man! I’m so sorry!” Colin apologized, extending a hand to help the boy up.

The boy was no older then Colin, which made him a young man, really.

“Merlin what have you done now… oh my,” the white haired man said, turning around to see all the commotion.

“Wait, you’re Merlin?” Colin asked, dumbfounded.

“Colin, come along,” The Doctor said, turning to face Colin. “Holy TARDIS.”

“What?” Merlin asked, brushing his shirt off.

Then they locked eyes. Colin would later swear it was a moment out of _The Parent Trap_. Merlin would blame it on too many drinks at the tavern, and an open spell book. But right now, neither could explain why they looked like each other. Looked enough alike to be twins.

“Why do you look like me?” they said together.

“Ha! You don’ have my accent!” Colin said, proudly.

“No, but I can fake it,” Merlin said, twisting his mouth to sound like Colin.

Colin glared at Merlin. Merlin glared at Colin.

“Perhaps we should introduce ourselves, before there’s fighting,” the Doctor piped up. “I’m the Doctor, and this Colin Morgan.”

Merlin and the white-bearded man looked toward the blond. Merlin laughed aloud.

“Ok, Arthur, this is low, even for you,” Merlin stated.

“Arthur?” Colin echoed, thinking.

The white-bearded man stepped forward, “Merlin, I don’t think that’s Arthur. I’m Gaius. This is Merlin.”

Gaius extended a hand toward the Doctor. The Doctor shook his hand firmly.

“Nice to meet you Gaius,” the Doctor said.

“Holy, SHIT!” Colin suddenly screamed.

“Colin!” The Doctor scolded.

“Sorry,” Colin started. Turning to Merlin he asked, “Why did you call him Arthur? As in Prince Arthur?”

Merlin looked warily at Colin and the Doctor. “Yea… Yes. Why? What’s going on?”

Colin looked at the Doctor with bright eyes. “Doctor, what do you think of this? I look just like Merlin here, and he says you’re Arthur.”

The Doctor smiled, he knew where Colin was going with this. “I think we should go meet this Arthur prince.”

Merlin’s jaw dropped. He really thought the Doctor was Arthur. Gaius chuckled. Once Merlin got his act together, he led the pair into the castle. Gaius followed behind the group, carrying the bucket of water Merlin should be carrying.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is most appreciated :)  
> More to come very soon. i have alot of good ideas for this story.


End file.
